World of Tanks
is a free-to-play massive multiplayer online game made by Wargaming.net where players take the role of their favorite tanks to do battle. As of right now, there are over 400 different vehicles in the game from historic Germany, the Soviet Union, France, China, Japan, Sweden, Czechoslovakia, Italy, Poland, the United Kingdom, and the United States. For updates, see World of Tanks Updates. Gameplay There are five different types of battles: random battles, team-training battles, tank-company battles, clan battles, and platoon. 'Random Battles' In random battles, players are randomly assigned to one of two teams. If your playing as a tier X tank, there is a possibility you will be placed into a Grand Battle if you have the option checked in your settings, which is 30 vs. 30. Grand Battles Grand battles are where two teams of 30 tier X tanks fight for supremacy. For every tank and base lost by one team, they lose supremacy points. A team wins by destroying all opposing tanks, capturing all bases, or battle time expire with the most points. Team Battles Team battles are 7 vs 7 team battles, in which are created through a room. Players must have a tier VI-VIII tank to participate. Please note that the auto search may reject certain tanks (Etc. Strv S1). Clan Battles Clans are persistent groups that players can join. Once in a clan, players can participate in Clan battles, which occur on a simplistic map of Europe. For those who do not want to join a clan, but still want to participate in the clan battles, a mercenary pass can be bought to join any clan in need. Frontline With update 1.4, frontline has been re added to the game. Plays similar to a grand battle, but each area contains a "front". Unlike any other battle however, it plays similar to domination, as section has a resupply and repair pad for your tank. Platoon Platoons are 2-3 player groups that are capable of going into random battles together. The same tier vehicles are only allowed in a platoon now and only one artillery can be in same platoon as well. Ranked battle This mode is only for tier X tanks only. (Add more info to this section) Training mode In this mode, custom rooms can be made for a wide variety of activities, such as relaxation, Clan training, and much more. However, you cannot earn any currencies in training rooms. Repairs and everything are free, except for consumables, shells, and directives Customization Tanks can be customized using the in-game garage. You can research and buy new modules for your tank which include new guns, tracks, turrets and much more. Many tanks can feature a two- or three-toned camouflage scheme. Camouflage makes the vehicle harder for enemy vehicles to detect while adding visual flair. Decals are also available for players to further customize their tanks. Maintenance can also be done here. When opening up the service, the player can customize the tank's shells, consumables, and supply settings as he/she wishes. Mods can also be applied. An example would be a mod that would change the garage to the original garage before update 1.0. While another can change a tank's appearance/model that is not possible to do in-game. Tanks :For a list of the tanks featured in World of Tanks, see List of Tanks. : Download Windows: https://worldoftanks.com/en/game/download/ MacOS: https://redirect.wargaming.net/WoT/latest_mac_install_na Alternatives: https://worldoftanks.com/en/content/guide/general/frequently_asked_questions/#download System requirements extended Recommended: Windows 7 / 8 / 10 – 64-bit. Processor (CPU): Intel Core i5 (Desktop) Memory (RAM): 4GB (or more) Video Card: GeForce GTX660 (2GB) / Radeon HD 7850 (2GB) DirectX: Version 9.0c or higher Hard Drive Space: ~36 GB. Internet Connection Speed: 1024 Kbps or higher (for voice chat). Ultra Preset: Operating system: Windows 7 / 8 / 10 – 64-bit. Processor (CPU): Intel Core i5-7400 / AMD Ryzen 5 1500 X Memory (RAM): 8GB (or more). Video Card: GeForce GTX 1050ti (4GB) / Radeon RX 570 (4GB) Hard Drive Space: ~55 GB. Internet Connection Speed: 1024 Kbps or higher (for voice chat). Gallery 'Videos' World of Tanks - Xbox 360 Edition|E3 Trailer File:World of Tanks - Gameplay File:World of Tanks - 8.7 Update Trailer File:World of Tanks - Xbox 360 Edition Trailer - Gamescom 2013 File:World of Tanks Xbox 360 Launch Trailer File:World of Tanks - Xbox 360 Edition "Soviet Steel" File:World of Tanks - Rapid Fire Trailer File:World of Tanks - Blitz Trailer 'Screenshots' Screenshots Image 22.jpg Screenshots Image 21.jpg Screenshots Image 20.jpg Screenshots Image 19.jpg Screenshots Image 18.jpg Screenshots Image 17.jpg Screenshots Image 16.jpg Screenshots Image 15.jpg Screenshots Image 14.jpg Screenshots Image 13.jpg Screenshots Image 12.jpg Screenshots Image 11.jpg Screenshots Image 10.jpg Screenshots Image 09.jpg Screenshots Image 08.jpg Screenshots Image 07.jpg Screenshots Image 06.jpg Screenshots Image 04.jpg Screenshots Image 03.jpg Screenshots Image 02.jpg Screenshots Image 01.jpg BritishTanks.png|British tanks ChineseTanks.png|Chinese tanks EnemyBaseCap.jpg|Enemy base cap Radial.jpg|Radial controls SniperMode.jpg|Sniper mode Category:World of Tanks Category:Browse